


Boyfriend (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5次别人以为他们是一对……结果他们真的成了一对</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/810687) by [neverlandlumos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos). 



> Original Author: neverlandlost  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

Martin

健身房无聊透了。Martin拒绝脚踏车以外的运动，虽然Richard总会好心地问他要不要试试其他器材。

健身房有健身房的规矩。第一，你得带上毛巾。教练真的以为Martin会让自己出汗？他动得最多的时候也只不过是象征性地踩两下脚踏而已。第二，你只能带水进来。不过Martin是个聪明人，一早就掌握了把茶倒进空水瓶装成矿泉水的技巧，哈。

最近无聊的健身房里总算有了点乐子，Graham开始跟Richard一起健身了。早在他们刚抵达新西兰不久，剧组就把演员们两两配对，方便他们尽快为角色建立起牢固可信的关系。Martin毫不意外地跟Ian分到了一组。Richard的搭档正是Graham。

Martin很少在内向的人身上花费太多时间，把他们从保护壳里拖出来既麻烦又后患无穷。Richard是个很不错的人，但他实在太内向了。幸好这里的大部分演员都跟Martin一样，性格开朗喜欢热闹。

——比如Graham McTavish。

不过从实际表现来看，Graham恰恰非常享受把Richard拖出来的乐趣。

他走进健身房时，Richard明显地“啧”了一声。Martin咬住舌头，没发表评论。绝大多数时候，这两个家伙很合得来。但也有过几回，Graham成功地把Richard惹毛了。他会对Graham发火，说起话来也变得格外不客气。关键是几乎每一次Graham看起来都是故意惹他的。如果问Martin这两个人一来一回地究竟怎么回事，他会说他们俩根本是在调情嘛。

“早上好，Graham。”Martin连踩几下踏板，装出认真锻炼的样子。

Graham把毛巾甩到肩膀上，笑道：“你骑脚踏车的样子够我乐上一周了。”

“Peter的命令。”他承认，“据说对我有好处。”

“非常有好处。”Richard表示。

Martin做个鬼脸。

Graham看向Richard。“你不来吗？”

“不了。”Richard一边回答一边将脚踏车调到最高档。

“为什么？”Graham抓住车把拨弄旋钮。Richard一把拍开他的手。

“没心情。”

Martin在他们之间来回看了一会，调侃道：“你叫他去做什么，做爱？”

Richard张大嘴，脸涨得通红。“没有！”

Graham哈哈大笑。“我说的是举重。”他指向房间另一侧的器材，眼睛里闪着戏谑的光芒。

“这是某种激烈运动的新说法？”Martin紧追不舍。

Richard窘迫地低下头用手挡住眼睛，假装专心地踩脚踏车。

Graham抬起一条腿，不怀好意地顶住前轮，迫使他停下来。“没有的事，Martin。来吧，Richard，难道你怕输给我？”

Richard眯起眼。“做梦。”

Martin“噗”地喷笑出声，教练回过头比划脚踏车，他朝天翻个白眼，慢吞吞地动了动腿。

“快点，跟我一起做负重练习。”Graham催促。

Richard出其不意地扯了把他的腿毛。“让开。”他看着Graham揉搓小腿抽气的模样，扬起得意地笑容，“你干嘛不试试脚踏车，提高下心肺功能？”

“脚踏车无聊透了。”苏格兰人改变策略，挥舞毛巾不轻不重地抽打他。

“说得好。”Martin乐道，Richard越是烦躁Graham就越是起劲。

“Graham！”Richard伸手阻挡毛巾，警告道，“住手。”

“没——门——”

Richard突地跳下脚踏车，扑向Graham。他们一个向前一个往后，很快就到了铺着垫子的角落，Graham终于逮着机会用毛巾击中Richard的脸颊。好戏开锣了。

凭借Martin根本不可能拥有的力量，Richard像橄榄球运动员拦截对手那样猛地冲上前抱住Graham的腰。巨响伴随着一记吃惊的“哎哟”声，两人一起摔到地板上。

“不准——”Richard跨坐在Graham的腰上，压住他的手臂，吼道，“再惹我！”Martin眉毛挑得老高，被眼前的一幕震到了，谁来告诉他这是什么情况？

“做梦！”Graham笑着大喊。

说真的，就一个五十多岁的人而言，他听起来简直孩子气得让人难以置信。不过内向害羞的Richard跟人在地板上扭打成一团？也不遑多让就是了。他们俩还没完，Richard显然恼到了一个新境界，抓住某人的手臂张口就咬了下去。Graham大声嚷嚷，一边推他的脑袋一边甩胳膊。

真是老夫老妻瞎人眼呐，Martin腹诽。他一不小心说了出来。

“什么？”Richard惊疑地回过头反问。Graham还在躺在地板上哎哟个不停。

“我说你们就像一对吵架的老夫老妻。”Martin取笑。等等，老天，万一他们真的是一对呢？没错，这么一来一切都解释得通了。Graham是剧组里唯一能让Richard的情绪这么大起大落的人，连Jed和那对用生命恶作剧的“兄弟档”也办不到，光这条就很能说明问题了不是吗。

Graham指着手臂上的牙印抗议：“我不确定我消受得起。”

“你不确定？”Richard拔高音量，“我就想做点心肺运动，但是没门，你来了，然后我就什么都做不成了。是你先开始的，谢谢。”他怒气冲冲地回到脚踏车旁，扶住车把，扫过来的视线里分明冒着火花。Graham不服气地哼了一声。

“Martin。”Richard温和地招呼，语气跟刚才判若两人把Martin吓得一抖。“今天你还有什么安排？”

Graham爬起来，走到另一边跟教练说话，Richard的视线片刻没有离开过他。

“试戏服。”Martin看一眼手表，“还有十分钟。得救咯。”

Richard决定跟他一起走。经过Graham时，Richard用毛巾抽了下苏格兰人的屁股。

 

Adam

拍摄最无聊的莫过于两场戏当中的空闲时间。年纪比较大的演员比如William、John、Peter，凑在一起谈论Adam听不懂也没有兴趣的事，此外他还得小心地躲开Aidan和Dean，免得又被他们恶作剧。所以最后他决定去外面跟Richard、Graham一起坐会，呼吸新鲜空气。

Adam刚走出帐篷还没来得及张嘴，Graham就冲他比了个噤声的手势。

“安静。”Graham指指旁边的人，悄声说。

他愣了足足一秒才意识到Richard枕着Graham的肩膀睡着了，Graham搂着他的腰防止他滑到地上。

Adam在他们对面坐下，完全克制不住脸上的笑容。

“别笑了。”Graham咕哝道。

“你们俩真可爱！”Adam压低嗓音告诉他。

就在这时Richard动了动，缓缓睁开眼睛。发现Adam，他露出不好意思的笑容。Graham仍保持着先前的姿势没有抽回手，但Adam能看到他脸上的犹豫。他们俩都没有料到Richard接下来的动作——他往旁边坐开一些，直接侧躺下来，脑袋刚好搁在Graham的大腿上，脸朝向内侧，接着曲起两条长腿放到椅子上，满意地叹了口气，没一会功夫他似乎又睡着了。

Adam掏出手机。

“想都别想。”Graham倾身作势要抢，动作惊动了Richard，后者伸手按住他的胸膛把他推了回去。

Adam从容地关掉闪光灯，按下快门。“那么——”他笑着问，“第一次还是习惯成自然了？”

Graham扭动脖子，用到此为止的口气告诉他。“他累了。”明显不愿多谈。

“那是当然的，不过我还是第一次看到他‘依偎’着谁打盹呢。”

“没有什么依偎不依偎的，老天，他就只是打个盹而已。” Graham不耐地反驳，托住Richard的下巴不自在地调整了下坐姿。

Adam收起笑容，飞快地张望四周，确定没有其他人后，他凑近Graham。Graham眉头紧蹙，似乎料到了他要问什么。“你们俩在交往？”

“大伙注意，还有五分钟！请做好准备，谢谢！”Andy的声音从帐篷里传来。

Graham没有理会他的问题，手指顺着Richard的头发从头顶来到耳朵旁，轻轻拉扯。“起床了，睡美人。”

Richard拨开他的手，懒洋洋地坐起来转动脖子和肩胛。他对着Graham，Adam看不到他的脸。但他猜想他们一定无声地交流了什么，因为Graham露出愉快的笑容拍了拍他的大腿。

目送Richard走进帐篷后，Adam好奇地追问。“我问你呢？”

“没有，Adam。”

Graham听起来似乎有些遗憾，Adam不敢确定。等他们回到帐篷里后，他又轻声小心地问：“那你想吗？”Graham耸了耸肩，没有回答。

Richard正从落座的地方好奇地张望他们。Graham也注意到了，对Adam比个到此为止的手势，若无其事地走了过去。

 

James

拍摄已经连续不断地持续好几个月，连食物都开始成为争夺的对象。虽然听起来很荒谬没错，要知道剧组的食物供应根本不成问题，不过每个人多多少少有自己的偏爱，比如James最喜欢柠檬片，Ian喜欢意大利面，Dean钟情于熏肉片裹香肠肉卷，这部分食物往往出现供不应求的现象。

每次最后一个肉卷被别人抢先拿走，Dean都会进入侦探模式。罪犯多半是Aidan，可惜没人有勇气告诉他。

Richard最喜欢撒了糖衣的巧克力小蛋糕。

今天放以上食物的盘子都已经空了。James惋惜地看了最后一眼柠檬片的盘子，走向茶水机。Graham也在倒茶，便顺手递给他一杯。

“谢谢。”

Graham点头笑了笑。他们一起回到进餐区，Graham在Richard的对面坐下，将另一杯茶放到他手边。James一屁股坐进旁边的椅子。Richard的注意力还在平板上，咕哝一声道谢，低头就杯沿抿了口，手里捏着最后一块巧克力蛋糕。

“不用谢。”Graham干脆利落把蛋糕抢了过去。

Richard“唰”地一下抬起头，眼睛里迸射出警告的光芒。James下意识往后靠了靠，准备看好戏。

“Graham。”Richard的声音异常亲切，笑容异常明亮——绝对的危险。“还给我。”

“我也想吃蛋糕。”Graham告诉他。

“可惜。”Richard没好气地回答，“我先拿到的。”

“可是你又弄丢了。”Graham把蛋糕放到嘴边，反驳道。

Richard紧盯着他的手，把茶杯挪远。Graham装模作样地正正坐姿。James快笑死了。

“Graham。”Richard暴躁地质问，“你到底几岁了？”

“五十一啦。”Graham笑容可掬。

Richard出其不意地拉扯他的手腕，但Graham设法摆脱了，还厚颜无耻地伸出舌头舔掉了蛋糕上的糖衣。

Richard凉凉地笑了起来，低下头抬眼紧盯Graham不放，突然间似乎忘了蛋糕的存在。Graham露出紧张的笑容，不怕死地又咬了一小口。桌子下有动静，James连忙收起腿。

“哎哟！”Graham大声痛叫，显然被某人狠狠踢了一脚。James哈哈大笑，差点被嘴里的茶水呛到。Graham苦着脸弯下腰，嘴里念念有词。

“谢了。”Richard从容不迫的夺回蛋糕。他惋惜地看着顶部，仿佛在悼念失去的糖衣，随后一口把整个蛋糕吞进嘴里。

“当心他的细菌！”James忍不住多嘴。Richard横他一眼，解锁平板继续阅读上面的内容。

Graham还在摸腿。

“快放假了。”James问，“你打算怎么过，回家？”

Graham摇头。“太麻烦了，回去几天只会让之后的日子更难熬。”

James点头表示理解。

“你呢，Richard，打算回伦敦？”

Richard摸着胡子想了想，“我可能会去澳大利亚，爬爬山。”

James惊讶地看向他，他们在这里做的训练已经够繁重了，Richard居然还有闲心去爬山？突然一个想法划过他的脑海，James笑道：“既然你们都不回去，倒是可以一起过假期？”

“很有可能。”Richard头也不抬地附和。

Graham咳嗽一声，挑高眉毛看他，但是Richard低着头，似乎完全没有注意。气氛突然微妙起来。

“你呢，James？”

“不用为我担心。我的家人都住在新西兰，谁让我是个幸运儿呢。”

 

Dean

他和Aidan之间变得有点……紧张。他不知道该怎么办。Aidan拥有他渴望的一切，可问题是Aidan是个男人，Dean长这么大从来没跟男人交往过。

他不太确定该问谁。一开始想到了Ian，可是Ian更像他们的祖父辈，Dean不想跟个能当他爷爷的人讨论这种私密话题。Adam就更不用考虑了。

很快，酒桶逃脱那场戏给了他新人选。河水非常湍急，开拍后对深水的恐惧压垮了Richard，没人说得明白到底怎么回事，只听到他惊惶地叫喊Graham的名字，语不成调。有人反应过来，飞快地指挥其他人一起把Graham弄上岸。

一离开木桶，Graham全速冲向蜷缩在河滩上的Richard，把他拖起来改成靠坐的姿势。

“水，毯子！”Graham吼道，Dean连忙跑进帐篷取来交给他。Richard死命攀着Graham，剧烈地喘气。Dean担忧地不敢走远，Richard看起来随时可能晕厥。

“好了。”Graham展开毯子把他们俩一起裹住，随后托起Richard的脸，坚定地告诉他。“冷静，Richard。放慢呼吸，慢慢来，否则你会晕过去的。”

Richard胡乱地摇头，用手背擦掉眼泪。“Graham。”他全身打颤，呼吸乱的一塌糊涂。

“没事了，你安全了。”Graham拍打他的后背，安抚道，“有我在呢。”

几分钟后，Richard终于渐渐平静下来，但他仍然紧紧抱着Graham的腰，把脸颊埋在苏格兰人的肩窝里。但凡有人过来问候，Graham全部替他回答了。

“Dean，有事吗？”

“没什么要紧的事，以后再说好了。”Dean告诉Graham。

Richard稍稍抬起头。“怎么了？”

“没什么，真的。”Dean连忙说，“我改天再找你们。”

他的回答让他们更在意了。“我打个盹就好。”Richard说，“过会来我的拖车？”

“行。”

几小时后。

“希望你好点了。”Dean走进拖车关上门，“我只是有些事想请教你们——如果Graham还在的话。”

“他……”Richard脸颊发红，Dean顺着他的视线看去，Graham就在卧室里，显然他把他们吵醒了。

“想干什么？”Graham闭着眼半埋在被褥里不客气地问。

“Graham。”Richard责怪道，走过去抓着他的脚腕把他从毯子下拖出来。Graham连连蹬腿。

等他们都在会客区坐下，Dean突然一阵紧张。他的情绪一定反应在了脸上，Graham关心地问：“你没事吧？”

“没有，”他坐在双人沙发对面的椅子里，笨拙地比划手势，“我就想找人谈谈……你们能明白吧？”

Richard和Graham看着他的手。

“什么？”

“我们可能不太明白——”Richard照着他的模样比划，“——这是什么意思。”

“就是……”Dean挣扎地说，“同志。”

他们俩同时陷入沉默。

Dean困惑地问，“你们俩不是——不是……同志？”

“这个嘛，”Graham摸着脑袋，飞快地瞥Richard一眼，“我没有偏好……”

“没有。”Richard在茶杯后回答。

“啊，那就好，”Dean放松下来，感觉不那么尴尬了。“是这样的，因为你们是一对，所以我想跟你们讨教些这方面的问题。”

“……一对？”Graham干笑两声，Richard捧着茶杯整个人都僵住了。

“不是吗？你们俩是一对吧。”Dean犹豫地问。

“Dean……”Richard张开嘴，仿佛不知道该怎么措辞，“我和Graham不是一对。”

Graham盯着Richard看了一阵，转向Dean，既没有否认也没有承认。

Dean忍不住反驳。“可是今天白天的事，我以为……”

“白天怎么了？”Richard尖锐地打断他，眉毛扬得高高的，瞬间戒备起来，Graham不假思索地伸手圈住他的肩膀安抚。Dean被他们搞糊涂了，这两个人的肢体语言说明他们是情人，但他们又矢口否认，真是奇怪。

“没什么。”他飞快地说，“我只是想问问你们有什么建议。你知道，我和Aidan之间似乎有点认真了，可是我从来没有跟同性交往过，所以——”

“你跟Aidan？”Richard满脸惊奇。Graham哼了声，一副不出所料的样子。

Dean失笑，很明显这儿搞不清楚自己感情的不止他一个人。

 

Luke

“你确定他不介意？”Luke问。

Graham耸肩，“确定，有什么好介意的？”

“我只是不想侵犯他的隐私。”

Graham用Richard给的钥匙打开拖车门锁。“就因为在他的拖车里玩游戏机？”他笑道，“放心，他不会的。”

他们分成两队：Luke和Aidan对抗Graham和Dean。任务挺难，正玩得起劲时，Richard回来了。

“你母亲来过电话。”Graham告诉他。Richard把背包放到桌子上，望了眼他们选择的游戏，夸张地摇头，似乎心情不错。

“她说了什么？”

“我没接。” Graham专心致志地盯着屏幕回答。Dean轻松地击中了对手，Aidan用力推他一把作为报复。

“为什么？”Richard一边四处找着什么一边发问。

“呃……”Graham不小心射中了Dean的人物。“没什么，”他被队友狠狠地瞪了一眼。“我以为你不想我跟她说话。”

Dean和Aidan对视一眼，Aidan吐出舌头做鬼脸，Graham用遥控器砸了他一下。Luck勉强没笑出声。

“为什么？”Richard的声音从拖车另一头传来，隐隐带着几分不耐。

“因为——”Graham张开嘴，又放弃了。

“算了，我打给她。”Richard走过来，向Graham挥手。

不顾他们的反对，Graham按下暂停键，从兜里掏出Richard的手机递过去。

Richard打开车门走到外面。没一会，Luck隐约听到Richard的声音说：“……Mom？最近怎么样……”他收回视线，等着双人组发表评论。他们果然没让他失望。

“要见父母了？”Dean假装腼腆地问，“这么快？”

“闭嘴。”Graham笑骂，“打你的游戏，O’Gorman。”

“我倒觉得Richard很希望你跟他母亲聊几句。”Luke边说边干掉几只僵尸。

“那又怎么样？”Graham反问，“我们是好朋友。”

Aidan坏坏地暗示。“好到跟他母亲聊天？”

“闭嘴。”

“开玩笑，”Luke解释道，担心他们过了界。如果Richard和Graham之间真像八卦说的有点什么，他可不希望当那个坏事的人。

“你们能让人喘口气不？”Graham看着屏幕说，“不管我想不想跟Richard好或者我们到底有没有好上，那是我们的事跟别人没关系，伙计们，省点力气。”

Richard在他们背后清嗓子。没人注意到他回来了。

Graham重重地叹了口气，杀气腾腾地瞪了他们三个一眼，吓得他们连忙抓起控制器一顿乱按。Luke的人物抱怨似地在屏幕上团团转。

“你母亲怎么样？”Graham问道。

Richard把手机塞回他的口袋。Luke抬头用口型说了句抱歉。他觉得自个儿有点多余，从Aidan和Dean的表情来看，他们的想法跟他一样。

“挺好。”Richard揉搓眼睛，疲倦地回答，“我告诉我父亲你是苏格兰人，他很惊讶。”

Graham啪地一下按住暂停键。这次没有人抱怨，他们的人物早就死光了。

“你跟你父母说起我了？”

Dean和Aidan对望一眼，没敢做声。屏幕里突然跳出个小人大叫“游戏结束！”把Luke吓了一跳。

Richard猛地放下手，满脸怒容。“当然！”他大步冲进卧室，用力甩上门。隔着门板都能清晰地听到他的吼声，伴随着东西被扔到地上的声音。“为什么不？！看在上帝的份上！”

“小伙子们……”Graham尴尬地摊手，“我不想失礼，不过……”

“没关系，”Aidan抢道，“我们这就走。”

Dean拍拍Graham的肩膀走出拖车，Aidan紧跟在后头。

“抱歉，”Luke歉疚地说，“我们没想到会这样。”

Graham勉强笑了笑，“没关系，不是你们的错。明天见。”

 

Graham

不久前Peter告诉他们每个人都要跟配对的演员拍摄一组宣传照。以Richard的性格，很自然地开始担心他们看起来不够好，并要求Graham跟他一起出来购物。结果陪买鞋变成了陪买整套行头，此刻Graham无精打采地瘫坐在更衣室旁的椅子上，自觉就像是电影里筋疲力尽的男朋友。

“我不想一副刚起床的样子。”Richard在门帘后牢骚。

“你不会的。”Graham大声呻吟，“你穿什么都好看。真的。”

售货员走过来询问他需不需要帮忙。

“是的，”Graham痛苦地回答，“告诉他快点。”

她被逗乐了。“跟男朋友一起购物总是很有趣不是吗。”门帘后突然没了动静，Graham轻笑。

“确实，有意思极了。”

“别抱怨了。”等售货员离开，Richard才姗姗从门帘后走出来，一边摆弄袖扣一边嘀咕，“我不是你的男朋友。”

“反正她根本不认识我们，再说，我快累毙了，没精力纠正她。”

“你觉得怎么样？”Richard站直问道，抿着嘴唇等待他的反应。

Graham发现自己移不开眼。牛仔裤完美地勾勒出Richard修长的双腿，深绿色的衬衫没有全部扣上，露出一小片皮肤，搭配棕色皮带和黑色的靴子，看起来简直秀色可餐。

“很好。”他说，“好极了。”

“那就这套吧。”Richard总算拿定了主意，又钻进门帘后。

Graham靠回椅背，不耐地咂嘴，“你穿什么都好看。”

“是吗？”Richard半真半假地问，他的语气听起来跟平时很不一样，“可是其他的衣服没给我你刚才的反应。”

他们没有谈过那天拖车里发生的事。Richard当时非常生气，至于Graham——老天，他明明是五十多岁的人了——既闹不太清楚到底怎么了，也不知道那种情况下该说什么好。打什么时候起，喜欢一个人变得这么复杂了？

许多人注意到了他们之间的变化，有些甚至私下里问过他。Graham受够了拐弯抹角、小心翼翼，他希望能有所行动。可是一旦跟Richard面对面，他又变得笨手笨脚起来，不确定该说什么或做什么。

Richard从门帘后探出头，半边肩膀光着，没穿上衣。

“怎么了？”

他会不会太老了？Graham想道。Richard才四十多，不到四十五，他想不想组建一个完整的家庭？如果他想要自己的孩子，很明显Graham给不了。一个又一个念头转过Graham的脑海。他想要Richard，来自周围人的好奇他也多多少少或明或暗地承认了一部分。但他没法看透Richard——他究竟想要什么，他心里到底是怎么想的。

关于拖车里的事，可能只是Graham的自以为是惹恼了他，但会不会还有一种可能，Richard之所以这么毫不掩饰情绪，正是因为他已经将Graham视作非常亲密的人。跟Richard相处时，Graham积攒了大半辈子的人生经验一点儿排不上用场，他害怕贸然行动反而会毁了他们现在的友情。

“没什么。”

“过来。”Richard轻声说。

虽然感到疑惑，Graham还是照做了，走到还剩一步的距离时，Richard一把把他拽进更衣间，堵到角落。

“Graham，”Richard在他耳边低语，“告诉我怎么了。”

太近了，他们靠得太近了，Richard的胸膛近在咫尺，Graham没法控制自己的嘴巴。

“我们算怎么回事？”他在他们之间比划，“这算什么？”

“你告诉我。”Richard捧住他的脸，眼睛蓝得逼人。“我要听你说。”

“我只想要你高兴。”

Richard微微侧头，嘴角向上弯起。“什么能让我高兴？”

这算什么问题？Graham陷入沉默。他能说出许多让Richard高兴的事，大到参演这部电影小到一块蛋糕，可他不知道这个问题究竟问得是什么。Richard收起笑容，脸上闪过一丝迟疑。

“我不知道。”Graham试着抽身，但Richard按住他的胸口又把他压了回去。

“你知道。”Richard声音紧绷，眼神却格外温柔，“你很清楚。”

许多小事在Graham的脑海中浮现，每一件都有他们两个人。他第一次邀Richard晨跑，Richard站在拖车的台阶上对点头微笑。为了送Richard回住处，他不顾其他人的挽留提早离开酒吧，Richard的眼睛里满是惊喜。拍外景时他们穿着戏服手拉着手在丛林里奔跑，假装索林和德瓦林是一对情人。Richard主动把巧克力蛋糕分给他。一整周的拍摄后，一起分享自己做的晚餐。

Graham喉咙发紧。“我？我们……我们俩？”

Richard的笑容几乎能照亮整个更衣室，生生叫他的心脏漏跳一拍。

“是的。”

Graham把他抓过来吻住。Richard抱着他的腰，分开嘴唇。那感觉就像回了家。

 

Richard

看到前方的人，Richard猛地站定脚步，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

这几天是探访日，不过Richard和Graham都没有邀请家人来新西兰。Graham的父母年事已高行动不方便，几个姐妹也都有各自的家庭，他计划着拍摄告一段落后飞回去看他们。至于Richard的父母，他知道他们一向不喜欢长途飞行——起码过去他一直这样想。

Graham差点撞上他的后背。“怎么了？”

Richard飞快地转身吻了吻他的嘴角。“Graham，”他深吸一口气，“你知道我爱你对吧？”

Graham点头。

“你也一样？”他瞄了眼站在等候区的父母，又问。

“当然。”Graham慎重地回答道。

“那么……”他心虚地笑了笑，对上Graham担忧的表情，“我好像……看到我的父母亲了。”

“喔？我记得你说过没有请他们来。”

Richard叹气。“我没有。”

他的父母也看到了他，Richard一边向他们招手一边带头走上前去。每走一步，他的心脏仿佛又靠近了一点嗓子眼。母亲张开手臂拥抱他，好奇地抚摸他的胡子。

“我们想给你个惊喜！”

“从英格兰飞到这儿！”John小声抱怨，环住Richard的肩膀笑道，“我为你骄傲，孩子。”

“谢谢，Dad。”在他们不远处，Dean已经被Aidan的家人包围了。

“你那个男朋友呢？”

光这三个字就够Richard全身一哆嗦。没错，他和Graham确实确定了关系，可是“男朋友”？现在他要这样跟别人正式介绍Graham了？天晓得他打二十岁后就没有再用过这个词儿了。对上母亲锐利的视线，Richard踌躇地回答，“他……”

“我就是，Graham，很高兴见到你们。”大救星兼男朋友走上一步，自我介绍道。John礼貌地和他握了握手，他的母亲则直接拉低Graham亲吻他的脸颊。Richard担心地观察Graham的反应，不希望她的热情让他不自在。

“我们也是。喔，你是个高个子。”Margaret对Richard眨眨眼，意有所指，“太好了，亲爱的。”Richard惊恐地意识到他的脸颊有点儿发烫。

“听说你是苏格兰人？”John接口，“你的口音听不出来。”

Richard悄悄转动眼珠，耐心即将告罄，他们已经站在原地说了足足一分钟的话。“Dad，那有什么关系？Graham小时候去过很多地方。”

“你喜欢足球吗？”John没有理睬他。

Graham点头，“是的，我喜欢。”

“很好，我们有共同话题了。”John满意地说，“不像Richard以前带回家的傻瓜。”

“Dad！”Richard窘迫地喊道。

John摆摆手。“你比我儿子年长不少。”

不会吧，还没完？Richard在心中哀号，咬住嘴唇朝Graham投去歉意的目光，好在Graham面带笑容，看起来并不介意。

“是的，我今年五十一。”

“这没什么，”Margaret笑道，“其实这样更好，跟比较成熟的人交往对Richard有好处。”

“是的是的，非常有好处，谢谢你的提醒。”Richard忍不住回嘴。Graham失笑，揽住他的肩膀。

“跟我一起走走，Graham？”Margaret问道。Richard张开嘴准备拒绝，眼下他最不需要的就是母亲用一连串问题把要跟他共度余生的男人吓跑。

Graham抢先一步点头答应下来。“当然。”

Richard只好忧心忡忡地带着John来到自助餐厅。

“别担心，”父亲安慰他，“你母亲不会把他怎么样的。”

“谢了，Dad。”Richard替他拉开椅子，挂好拐杖。“茶？”

“好的。”

他回来时，他的父亲已经多了好几个听众——Adam、Jed还有Stephen。

“……不不，他小时候就特别高。”Richard把杯子放到父亲面前，瞪视他们。

“放松点，儿子。他们只是对你很好奇。”John若无其事地端起茶杯，喝上一口。

Jed：“你们俩长得很像。”

John放下杯子，指着自己的脸笑道：“继承了我的大鼻子。”

Richard“咚”地一声把脑门搁到桌面上。可以预见，未来的几天会非常非常非常漫长。

四十七分钟后，Graham完整无缺地回到他身旁。Richard总算松了口气，他这一天里看表的次数比过去一年加起来还多。

* * *

“男朋友，这个词儿太恶了。”听到Graham的话，Richard抬起头。

“我不是你的男朋友？”他拉高被盖，抚摸Graham光裸的胸膛，试着无视心底的一丝不安。

Graham哼笑，“你是。不过男朋友？听起来像十几二十的毛头小子。”

Richard贴着他的肩膀磨蹭脸颊，心满意足地叹息。“那另一半呢？”

“是的。”Graham搂住他，亲吻他的头发。“我的另一半。”

 

完


End file.
